1864's Revenge
by SamanthaJayne
Summary: Jayne has everything in 1864, until Katherine comes back to good ol' Mystic Falls. Jayne's left with nothing when 1865 comes around except the gift of Vampirism, and Damon at her side. Now its 2010, and she's looking for revenge.
1. Meeting Katherine

Jayne _1864_

It was 1864 and I was beautiful.

Life was perfect in my world. I had the world wrapped around my little finger, and everything was the way I wanted it. I could have anything and everything that I ever wanted. I was engaged, to the one and only flawless boy in the world: Stefan Salvatore.

He was tall, dark, and unbelievably handsome. His eyes were the most pure olive color I had ever seen, and his hair was the warmest shade of brown.

I was wearing the best clothes, associating myself with only the best, and I was walking around Mystic Falls like I owned the place. Hell, back then, I probably did.

I was lucky, everyone knew it. I was perfect, everyone saw it. My life was one that could not get better.

That was, until _she _came back.

Her name was Katherine. She was dark and beautiful. She had been sent away the summer before for "bad behavior." There were rumors everywhere about what her behavior included, but back in 1864, it was easy to be sent away. She was staying with her Uncle Klaus, or so the rumors said.

When she left she was plain; something the boys would never look twice at. She was flirty, and the boys thought it was cute, but in the way that they might find their own relative cute.

When she came back, something was different about her. She stood with confidence, pride, honor. Suddenly she was the girl whom every guy wanted; she was the perfect one. Everyone noticed the difference; everyone saw how magnificent she was.

And then, after she took everything from me, she told me what it was that changed her.

Katherine Peirce told me she was a vampire.


	2. Watching as 1864 Begins to Crumble

**Jayne** _1864_

I had everything, until everything was no longer mine to have.

Katherine was clearly better. I watched as she and Stefan became closer. I heard whispers that they were spending nights together.

I tried not to believe any of it, until I saw it for myself.

There wasn't a lot for me to do with Stefan. Some days we would walk through the gardens of our small town. It was never near-dark though, because that would have been improper.

After our walk one night, I went to Stefan's very handsome brother, Damon. Damon was boy-ish, with a cute sense of humor and an even better sense of love.

When he came to me, he said he had news. He told me that yes, it was true. Stefan and Katherine had been spending extraordinary amounts of time together.

I did not weep, I did not cry. One single tear fell, but I wiped it away quickly. It was improper for a woman to shed a tear in front of a man. Damon half turned away from me, trying to leave me with some amount of dignity.

"I am," He said, sounding nothing but sincere, "Deeply sorry, Miss Jayne."

I nodded, begging my tears to stop forming. "Please Damon, do not call me Ms. Jayne."

"Jayne, then, I am sorry."

I sniffled, cursing myself for not being able to control my emotions. "Thank you for your honesty. I know it cannot be easy for you to betray your brother as such."

He nodded. "I knew when he met with her the first time that things were not right with him. She has put him under a spell, Jayne. I only wish he could see you as he once did; I wish that Katherine would go back."

"Damon, do not be so cruel." I felt awful for the way that we were speaking of his brother. "She is wonderful, and kind;" I had had the pleasure of walking with her an afternoon ago. "Stefan deserves to be happy. If he is happy with her, then let it be. It is not for us to decide."

"You speak so calmly, Jayne! How can you not be enraged?" He was loud now, and angry.

I looked around nervously; it was not proper for a girl of my age to be out alone at night with a boy who her betrothed, much less a man who was not! "Shh, Damon, please hush."

"No! Let them find us!" He spoke louder now, and I thought I saw someone in the Town Square look to where we were. "Let them find us so that we may tell everyone what Stefan has done!"

"Shh! Mr. Salvatore, please! My reputation will be ruined!" I begged him whole heartedly.

Something in my expression must have had a sober affect, because he spoke in hushed tones when he continued again.

"She was mine, Jayne." His voice was soft and— "She loved _me._" –and broken. He turned away from me, turning to face the twilight of the evening.

"W—Katherine? Damon, what happened?"

And so he told me.

Damon and Katherine had a relationship in the first month of her being here. Not too short after Damon and she had confessed their love, Stefan and Katherine met, causing a problem.

Damon turned back to me, and what I saw broke my heart. Gone was the childish, sweet and handsome boy I knew. Instead was a heart-broken, aching man. "She loved me, Jayne. She told me so."

I was shocked; Damon and Katherine? More importantly, Katherine and _Stefan_? "Why are you telling me this?" My voice shocked me; it was too sad to be my own. The last time I had been sad, I had been…young. Everything was suddenly sad to me.

"I don't have anyone whom I can trust anymore Jayne. Stefan was the one I was to always count on; look where he's gone." He paused, trying to compose himself, "To whom can I turn when I cannot trust my own _brother_?"

I did not know how to react. I was confused, hurt, angry. There was so much going on in my head. It all hurt so much. "Damon. I am sorry."

"I am sorry to you too, Jayne."

After that, there was nothing else we could say. We quickly said goodbye, and I went to my room for the night.

The next day, I broke off my engagement with Stefan. No one understood of course, because I refused to tell anyone about the meeting between Damon and me. Stefan knew why. I confessed to him that someone had told me about his nights with Katherine. I did not tell him it was Damon because Damon had already gone through hell with this situation; he did not need me making it worse for him by telling his brother that Damon betrayed him.

I was not sad about it anymore. Sure, I was remorseful, I wished it had gone down differently, but I was more angry, than anything. Who I was angry at, though, confused me.

Katherine? No, because was it really her fault that she fell for Stefan? Obviously I knew he was amazing; anyone could fall for him. Stefan? Maybe, because he was _engaged_ when he decided to spend all this time with this super suave girl. Is it really his fault for loving her? I used to believe that one could not choose who he fell for. Maybe Stefan was just meant to be with Katherine. I had decided to not be mad at Stefan, because I was a firm believer that you could not choose who you fell for.

I wasn't mad until we talked, anyway.

I thought he would apologize when I told him I knew. I thought he would at least _act _sorry. I had never seen Stefan be anything but gentlemanly until that day.

"Oh, _you're _calling the engagement off?" His tone was scornful, full of mockery and annoyance.

I just stared at him, completely phased. "Excuse me?" My tone gave away my astonishment. "Stefan—"

"Do not 'Stefan' me, Jayne." He moved closer to me now, and I backed up the further he came to me. I was starting to become afraid, there was something in his eyes that was…off. He was no longer kind and charming; he was mean, disdainful, and scary. He continued to step forward to me as he spoke, "Someone told me about _your_ nights with Damon."

I didn't know what to say. Nights with Damon? "What?" I sounded completely oblivious, he had to believe me; the truth was in my tone. "Stefan, you know me. I would not—"

"Do _not _lie to me Jayne! I saw you! You and _him!_ I was in Town Square when you two met a night ago. I _saw _your date!"

"Date?" I sounded completely flabbergasted now. "Stefan it was _not_ a date it was—"

"Do _NOT _deceive me!" He was shouting now, and he stepped forward once again. I tried to move backward, but I ran into something hard. Stefan kept moving forward, and I kept pushing back, hoping that if I pushed hard enough I'd disappear into the tree, and this would be over.

Stefan was suddenly more frightening than I had ever seen him before.

And then I heard the voice from behind me, "Stop Stefan." Relief washed over me as I saw the figure emerge from the shadow.

Damon.


	3. Tempting the Lion

Damon_ 1864_

I had fought Stefan many times before this. He and I both knew that I did not need my new…power to beat him.

Stefan froze at the sound of my voice. I smiled, knowing it was a malicious thing to do. Stefan was turned away still, but I knew what his expression was like. Fright, because he thought that he had taken care of me. Anger, because now he knew I was telling the truth. Sorrow, because I was telling the truth. Fright, because now I was here to do exactly what he did to me a few hours ago: kill him.

Stefan turned slowly, still silent. When he had turned all the way around, I could see that I was right about his expression. I could see the vein in his neck, and I could hear how quickly it pulsed with rage.

"You!" Stefan looked angry; I worried for Jayne's mental health after this. I had to smile at Stefan's frustration, "She—no!"

"I told you, Stefan." I said calmly. Sarcastically, really. I couldn't help it. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"You lied. She—she said—there were others! She said there were others like her, that is how—she loves me! Damon, she loves me!"

"By the sound of it, you're trying to convince yourself, Stefan." I knew I was taunting him, but he deserved to suffer.

When Stefan spoke, he sounded desperate. "She loves—"

"Me." I said, finishing his sentence, and breaking my brother.

It was then that he charged.


	4. The Death and Life of Stefan Salvatore

Jayne _1864_

It was difficult to see what happened after that. They moved faster than lightning, all I saw was shapes and blobs moving; it was impossible to see where Damon ended, and where Stefan began. How could they possibly be moving so quickly? Stefan said Katherine 'said there were others.' Other what's? I moved quietly, stepping backwards and trying to not step in the wrong stop. I hoped that if I went while they were fighting, they would not notice my absence.

My dress, I knew, was already dirty from the rubbing against the tree, but I was hardly worried about what Annabelle would say about my dirty clothes. All I could think about was not making a single sound, and just making it home. The overwhelming thought of Stefan looking at me so angrily was pushing me; any other time, I would have been frozen with fear, but today I was pushed by it. Something caught my feet and I fell to the ground; I heard a twig snap, and I froze, and looked up at the boys. They had frozen too, and I looked to see who had won the fight.

I watched as Stefan's limp body fell to the floor, blood spewing from his apparently-broken nose.

My mind moved slowly, putting the pieces together. The twig that snapped was Stefan's neck.

And then I heard the scream.

G

It took a second before I realized the scream was mine. Even still, I didn't recognize it as my own until I felt the hands of someone on my mouth, urging me to be quiet. This, of course, scared me further, and I'm sure I screamed louder, though no one could hear through the strong hands holding me. The hands turned me to face the attacker, and when I saw it was Damon, I stopped screaming, but started shaking with fear. When he was sure that I would be silent, he let me go. My eyes looked passed him, to Stefan's dead body. "Damon, what did you do?"

Damon hardly seemed worried about his brother. Instead, he wiped the dirt from my face, and pushed the hair out of my eyes, "Jayne, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I continued to stare passed him, taking in the scene in front of me. Stefan lied still on the floor, blood flowing out of him from more than one place. Damon was still in front of me as I managed, "Damon, he—you—" I couldn't breathe.

"Jayne." Damon said firmly, dragging my attention back to him. I was still shaking, but at least there was something else to focus on. "He—don't worry, Jayne, just wait, he'll be fine." He was completely fine with the fact that he just _killed his brother._

I stared at him, wondering what he had done, and questioning what kind of man he was that he just _didn't care. _

"Jayne!" Damon called my name again, and I snapped back to his eyes. "Don't worry. He was just attacking you, and you're worried about him!" he seemed amazed.

I was still shaking, and then I heard a cough from behind Damon.

I looked, worried that Stefan was not dead, and instead just suffering.

"Stefan!" I said, moving around Damon.

He stopped me, grabbing me by my hands, and said, "Jayne, stay over here…"

Stefan sat up. Rather quickly for a boy who had just died. He stood then, and I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Jayne." Damon said, but I barely heard him. "Jayne." He stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Stefan. I swayed then, and the last thing I heard was Damon's melodic voice calling my name.


	5. Watching

Katherine _1864_

I stared at the scene.

This was not my intention.

I sighed.

Damon is a vampire.

Stefan is not.

Jayne ruined everything.

I knew I had to get revenge.

I watched as the boys swarmed around Jayne.

"Jayne!" Damon said it first, but soon Stefan was up, moving also.

Ahh, my Stefan is a vampire also.

I thought for a second about how wonderful the rest of our lives would be with each other. The three of us; happily ever after.

"Jayne…" Stefan said, mournfully. "Is she…is she dead?"

"She—she can't be." Damon said, unbelieving.

Something in their tone caught me.

They couldn't—do they…love her?

Jayne. Miss Jayne Cunningham.

They could not love her over me. She was just a girl. A human girl, much less. I could give them so much more. They had to see that. No one could deny it.

Anger flared in me, and I knew I had to kill her.


	6. The Death of Me

Jayne _1864_

My eyes flew open, and I looked around quickly. My room looked untouched, nothing out of place, so I let my breath out. My room? How did I get in my room? Memories of last night came flooding in, my last memories before this, and I breathed the word before I could stop myself. "Stefan…"

The sudden voice from the corner of the room made me jump. "Ahhh," I turned to the voice, and saw it was Katherine. "So you _do _remember." She sat in my white laced chair, legs crossed, and poised like a lady. "Hmm…" She pursed her lips and made a _t t t _sound with her mouth. "I wonder why Damon did not erase your memory." She twirled her hair in her fingers, "It would have been so easy."

I could feel myself shaking. "What—" I stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"Ha," Katherine looked at me smugly, "You're afraid." There was no question in her tone. "Good." She was proud of her self.

"H—how could Damon have erased my—my memory?" I cursed at myself for not speaking normally, and letting Katherine hear the quiver in my tone.

"He could have easily, _Jay_ne. He could have, _should _have, actually, just told you to forget. And then you would have had no choice but to forget." She continued weaving her long brown, thick hair in between her fingers, smiling maliciously.

"I do not understand, Katherine."

Katherine giggled, "Ahh, Jayne," She spoke softly now, like she was talking to a child. "You are so young…so…._unaware._"

Her beady eyes glared at me, "It would be far too unbelievable to you." She got off the chair then, and moved towards my bed. My pulse pounded. She looked like a cat, stalking its prey. I was the prey. "It would be _much _easier to show you." She looked t me and grinned, and suddenly I knew I was going to die. The veins around her eyes bulged, and I tried to scream. Before I could, she ordered, "Don't make a sound, Jayne. It's much easier when you don't bother trying to resist."

And then I couldn't.

Katherine pranced arounf me, and told me not to move. She jumped from one side of my bed to the other, too quick for me to see. I heard her cocky laugh all around me; she was taunting me. And then I felt her next to me. Her breath was at my neck, "You smell…_delicious_,"She opened her mouth wide, and then I felt her teeth.

There was a pain on m y neck, and I tried to struggle to get free. I still could not move, under the command of Katherine.

_Stop struggling, _I heard her voice in my head, _it will be more painful if you resist. _

My breathing was labored. My neck hurt, I hurt; everything hurt.

Katherine moaned into me. I hurt; I hurt. Katherine made an "Ahhh" noise that I recognized as something you do when you taste something amazing. I flinched at the sounds of her voice in my ear. She took a step back and when I saw her, I tried to scream. She smiled, revealing her blood-stained teeth.

"Now" She said, still grinning, "It's your turn." She put her wrist in her mouth, and I saw her blood dripping from it. "You will enjoy this." She told me.

She put her wrist in my mouth, and when I tasted the blood, I couldn't help but want more. It was delicious. I sucked it out of her quickly, needingly, wantingly.

"That's enough." She said curtly.

I pulled back, and licked my lips.

"Do you want to drink that all the time?"

I nodded before I thought.

She grinned, "Then we have to do one thing."

I still could not speak, so I waited for her to tell me.

She stood silent for a moment, smiling her smile. Her blood-stained lips and teeth were no longer frightening to me. "I have to kill you."

My heart skipped a beat. The blood was delicious, but was it worth my death?

"Don't worry." Katherine grinned like a child who was just told it was play time. "You'll come back, darling."

My last human memory is Katherine and her strong hands reaching for my neck.


	7. Welcome to 2010

Jayne _2010_

My eyes flew open quickly, but I didn't move.

"Welcome to twenty-ten." Damon said beside me, knowing I was having a dream.

"Thanks." I said, bitterness seeping through my response.

I was surprised when Damon told me that we could sleep, and even more surprised when he said we could dream. Of course, I found this out _after _I started having the nightmares. They always ended the same: Katherine's arms plunging towards me.

I have no idea what happened after I died. Damon said that he came to get me, smelling the blood on my dress, and then took me away.

When I woke, I was in another part of the country.

He says I looked completely lost when he found me. Which I don't doubt; I was just a girl, thrust into the world of Vampirism. At first I hated it; I hated the wanting of blood, the guilt of killing people. Damon showed me how to turn it off, and then it was more than easy. I just decided not to feel and then I just…didn't. Vampirism is the best gift anyone could have asked for. The speed, the heightened senses. I even have a groovy little necklace that lets me walk in the sun, thanks to dearest Damon. I can smell everything, hear anything, see everything. I'm not sadistic like Katherine, but I know how to have a good time. The compulsion is amazing too. Anyone and everyone; they all do what I say.

I sat up in the bed, and looked around, holding the sheet to my other-wise undressed body. Our room was beautiful. Five-star hotel, of course, and under that alias of Damon and Jayne Doe. We were in Paris today. Tomorrow? Who knows? We could be in New York this time tomorrow.

He and I had adjusted to the changing times effortlessly. We changed everything as the world changed. It was hard at first, but eventually you're so lost in the present that you forget that you came from 1864.

"The same one?" Damon asked me, referring to my dream.

"Always," I said in a bored tone, and sighed. "Where do you want to go today?" I asked, pursing my lips and staring out at the amazing view we had from our bedroom.

Damon looked at me, smiled and shrugged, "The world is ours." He said, like he did everyday for the last 146 years.

I smiled and kissed him on the mouth, finishing his sentence, "For the taking." I moved off the bed, leaving the sheet behind. I could feel Damon's heavy eyes staring at my body.

I heard Damon groan before I heard his voice, "Ooorrr…"

I turned only slightly, turning my head so I could only see him in my peripherals. "Yes?" I said, tone full of my smirk and fake-innocence.

In an instant, he was right beside me. I could feel his breath in my hair, and his perfect voice whispering in my ear, "We could spend the day in bed…" His words trailed off, leaving the possibility to me. I pulled my head back to see his expression. He had his _I know I'm sexy _smirk, and I had to smile.

I wanted him, that was for damn sure, but I could feel the hollow ache in my stomach, I could feel the way my jaw hurt when I spoke, I could feel the hunger consuming me. I bit my lip and kissed him on hard on the lips. "I'm so _hungry._" I said, between kisses.

He was all over me, my back hard against the wall, his hands running up and down my naked body. I only sensed him…and the bloodlust.

Damon lifted me off the floor slightly, so that he was holding me against the wall with his vampire strength. "Ahh," He kissed me jaw bone, "Me too."

We both parted quickly, and dressed even quicker. Damon and his infinite money supply was always buying me only the best clothes. Money, like everything else, was just something that accumulated over time when you were a Vampire. I never wore the same thing twice; there was never the need. Today I decided on something simple. V-neck, form-fitting, gray t-shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black suede, heeled boots. For a jacket, since it was winter and freezing in Paris, I decided on a brown leather jacket that Damon bought me from some fancy boutique, and a charcoal-black scarf to pull it all together.

This all took about 10 seconds.

Damon and I met at the door and gave each other a once-over. He was looking unbelievably attractive in a black shirt and light-gray jacket. I almost took him up on the offer to jump back in bed.

Almost.

"Ready?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Let's eat baby." He said, opening the door and leading me through it.

Almost immediately after, we were on the street. Damon and I always raced to and down the stairs of whichever hotel we were staying at.

Hunting was always extremely entertaining with Damon. We always went to a bar, since we never woke before 8 PM on any given day, and we always picked up a meal on the way.

"Who looks good today?" Damon said, checking some passing girl out.

I looked around, thankful for the busy streets. It was winter in Paris, there was always about a million and a half sexy American college boys walking around. I spotted a hottie almost immediately. Tall, brown hair, and bright green eyes that I didn't need amazing sight to see, even at this distance. "Oooh, I want him." I said, pointing to a boy just outside my favorite café.

Damon looked in the boy's direction and sized him up. "Eh. I'm hotter." He said, perfect amount of comical timing in between words.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Little Miss over there is less attractive than me too," I said, slowly backing up from him, his hand still in my own.

"No argument there." He said, smirking. "Go get 'em tiger."

"Meet you back at the club when we're done?" I asked. Damon nodded and I had to laugh at the game we played with the humans, "Have fuuuuuun."

I turned away from Damon, heading towards the boy and readying my foul-proof act. I hear Damon's voice, because I knew he would be listening for mine too, "Like I need to be reminded to have fun?" he said, under his breath and to me. To the girl, who I assumed he had just reached, he said, "_Bonjour, belle." _

_-For my Clothes-_

.com/dress_like_emma_watson/set?id=17870078

_-For Damon's Clothes -_

.com/spots/damon-salvatore/images/14678990/title/return-episode-stills-photo


	8. My Little Boy Playtoy, James

Jayne _2010_

I shook my head, and walked to the boy, putting a lost-and-confused face. "Um." I sounded weak, pitiful. I used my best American accent, "_Excusez-moi_?" The boy looked at me, and did a double take. "_S'il vous plait? A__idez-moi?" _My tone was weak, sad, scared. Internally, I smiled, knowing this was an easy bite.

"Uhh…" He was confused, as I knew he would be. They were always the same when they did not know the language. "I don't…"

I put a hand on my heart, "Oh thank god!" I smiled warmly at the guy in front of me, and I could tell by the way he instantly stood up straighter that he was into me. "You speak English! I am so lost." I spoke quickly, feigning desperation. "My friend, Anna, she was with me and then she met some boy, and now I have no idea where she is, and she had the key to our hotel room so I was looking for a Frenchmen to ask to borrow a phone and—"

The boy looked like he had just won the lottery, and cut me off a Heroic tone, "Well," He smiled and I could tell he knew that he could make girls swoon with that smile. I smiled back, but mainly because his attitude reminded me of Damon's. "I'm not really doing much, other than looking for a good place to eat…would you like to join me for dinner?"

I feigned surprise, "Oh—okay!" My voice was perfect, happiness, innocence, and perky-cutie was all over it. I shrugged, "I'm starving anyways." I smiled at my private joke. I knew, somewhere behind me, Damon was laughing with me.

We walked for about ten minutes, making the usual get-to-know-you small talk. It was exhausting, this back and forth crap. Of course, it was about 9 PM on a Saturday, so there was plenty of people around who could watch us, which wasn't really all that good. But whatever, as long as I didn't kill anyone in the street.

James was the name of the boy beside me. He is 23, he thinks I'm 22. Tall, football player, which I could have pegged from his broad shoulders and thin body. He was here on vacation, friends with him, but off on a date as the rest of them had girlfriends. When this was brought up, I pursed my lips, pretending to be thoughtful. "Wait—so you _don't _have a girlfriend? Why the hell not? You're fucking amazing." It was actually sort of true. He was smart, funny, amazingly charming. He was the All-American boy.

"I just found out my girlfriend of 3 years was cheating on me for two of those years." He said with a sad tone. Immediately, I sobered, and looked at him with a suddenly sorrowful mood. "But it's whatever. The boys took me on this trip to forget about her." His voice trailed off until he added, "Do you have a boyfriend?" with a suddenly confident tone.

"Nope." We continued walking around, and I put on my confident tone, "I'm not really into the whole serious-relationship thing." I crinkled my nose and shrugged my shoulders. Internally, I had to laugh because I had been with the same guy for the last 145 years.

"Oh? First time I've ever heard a girl say that."

I laughed, "Well. I'm not like most girls."

"I can tell." He said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself.

It was moments like these that I felt bad. James seemed like a genuinely good guy. I always tried to only kill the assholes. My inner conscience made me stutter, but I rolled my eyes and said, _don't feel._

Immediately, all forms of remorse went away, and I smiled maliciously. "Well, where do you want to eat?" I asked, trying to get him to move on to other topics. "Actually," I looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not hungry. And _neither are you._"

"Actually." James turned to look at me. "I'm not really too hungry. Do you maybe just want to head to my hotel? There's a phone directory in the room that you can look at to find out where your friend is. Or maybe just call the hotel that you were staying at?"

I raised an eyebrow. Wow, I didn't even have to tell him to invite me to his room. I smiled broadly. "Yeah, okay, that sounds perfect."

"Ooooorrrr," I mentally rolled my eyes, but he continued, "Do you maybe just want to go back to your hotel?"

I bit my lip, pretending to consider. "Umm…yeah—oh, shit. We checked out today." I pursed my lips.

"Oh—" James looked taken aback, "Are you guys leaving today…?"

This is where it always got tricky. Damon and I long ago decided that we would not commit to any sort of plans because of a little scuffle we had in Rome in the late 1999s. I sighed, "Uh—we're not really sure. We were going to go to Italy, but we haven't really decided if we just want to spend the rest of our vacation here."

"I think you should."

"Oh?" I said, genuinely confused.

"Where's the fun in meeting an amazing girl if you can't spend time with her?"

I gave him my _I'm going to do something terrible to you _grin, and he reacted as every other boy did. He smiled confidently and held me. James, being confident in his wooing abilities, put his whole arm around me, thinking the _something terrible _was something _sexual. _

James and I spent the next five or ten minutes walking through the town. He still had his arms around my shoulder and I felt his body warmth seeping into me. We got to know each other a little better. It was all meaningless to me. I had heard it all before.

When we got to his hotel room, it got interesting. James closed the door and I quickly stripped down to my bra and underwear, knowing James was in for a surprise. He turned and looked taken aback, "How did you—"

I cut him off, zooming to his side. I turned to face him, "Shhh, it doesn't matter." I said, knowing I was compelling him. _Kiss me,_ I thought.

And then he did. His kisses were hard and fast, and I knew I didn't have to compel him to kiss with passion. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I jumped up so that my legs were around him, and he was supporting my weight.

I could hear his blood pulsing through him. It was loud, louder than the moan I heard escape James when he let his hungry hands run all over me.

I could feel my fangs inside my mouth. The ache in my stomach grew, and all I could hear was the pumping of blood throughout James. I let out a low hiss and told James not to panic. I took off his shirt as he nodded, totally obedient to my compulsion. His neck was pounding, I could hear the rush of each heartbeat. I opened my mouth wide and sunk my teeth into him, feeling his blood, my happiness, warm within me.


	9. Trust in Rome

Jayne _2010_

Answers. There aren't really enough of them, is there? Questions. There are far _too _many of them. Unanswered questions are the worst though. They are the ones that have plagued my life since 1864.

This is all that is going through my mind as I'm showering in James' hotel bathroom.

Tomorrow he'd wake up, and wonder when the hell he got such a headache. He'd wonder where why he didn't remember yesterday. He'd be curious about the bites on his neck, and then just assume that they were mosquito bites or something even _further _from the truth.

I stepped out of the shower, not bothering to cover myself because I knew the only other person in the room was unconscious, and moved in front of the full-length mirror and stared at myself.

It had been a long time since I had felt truly naked in front of anyone. With Damon, I tried to act tough. Always with the uncaring, humorous, _you can't touch me_ attitude. With humans, it was confidence and sex that drove them crazy. At first this was exhausting, the constant change of how I acted, and the lack of release of my true feelings.

I unconsciously touched the scar above my breast, the one that rested just about an inch above where my heart was.

Yeah, it bothered me that I could never show my feelings, but I learned long ago not to.

I breathed a deep sigh, remembering what happened.

Rome, 1999 taught me more than just not to make plans.

Rome was the first place I let my guard down around someone other than myself. His name was Noah, my beautiful 90's boy.

He was young, he was charming, and _so _full of life. We met at a small gelato shop outside of my hotel. It was a day just like any other; Damon and I had gone out for a hunt, but this time, I didn't eat.

Noah was spending a year in Rome for the hell of it. He was sick of America, he said, and so he moved. I admired his spirit, his genuine love for life, so every day for about 2 months I met with him before going back to Damon.

It was stupid of me to decide to tell him about me. It was stupid of me to assume he'd just be okay with it, because I was still me. But he had told me everything about himself, I wanted to be just as honest.

It was alright for about, three seconds. Well, I thought it was alright for the rest of the day, but he hardly thought it was okay. The day after I told him, there were cops at the hotel room where we were staying, claiming a Noah told them we were murderers. After a few days of interviews, there was nothing they could do; they had no evidence, so they let us go. After that, Damon and I agreed that humans were to be only dealt with as food. There was no one we could trust, other than each other.

Noah broke my heart, almost literally too. Noah stabbed me in the heart, not with wood, but with a knife. Needless to say, Damon saved me. Theoretically, I shouldn't have a scar because Damon gave me human blood right after he found me, but I do, and every day it reminds me that I can't trust anyone.

Don't get me wrong, I love Damon. Hell, I _have _to love him for everything he's done for me. Without him, I wouldn't have made it out of 1864, much less 1999.

Sometimes I wonder if we stayed together after 1864 mainly because we didn't want to go through it alone. Even if that were true, there isn't one single person I'd rather have spent the last 146 years with.

I looked at my body in the mirror, this time focusing on what I saw, and not letting my mind wonder. My hair was long, and cherished, like all good 1800 girls' hair was. My body was lean, but curvy in all the right places. I was about a half an inch taller than the average woman, but overall, I knew I was attractive. If I was pretty in 1864, I was beautiful in the 2000s. Boys were always hitting on me, I was even a model for a brief stint in the 80's.

I heard movement from the other room, and I sighed, knowing it was time to get dressed before James woke up. My phone suddenly vibrated, and I looked around the room for my purse. I had a sort of laid-back style, so my purse was more of a giant sac. It was blue, and sort of tear-drop shaped. It had a light-blue peace sign sewn into the side that made me smile. Damon bought it for me as a surprise. He said he knew I'd love it.

I ran to the bag, and grabbed the cell phone before it vibrated a second time. "Hello, my love." I said, my mood warming at the thought of Damon.

"Jayne. Meet me at the club across the street from our hotel."

There was something off about his tone. He seemed rushed, a little…aggravated? "What's going on?"

"Just meet me there, Jayne."

I froze. For the first time in 150 years, Damon sounded scared.

"Okay," I said, already pulling out the clothes I brought from my purse.

I changed quickly, not really caring about how I looked because I knew that it was Paris, and the _I just got out of bed _look was really in.

James stirred again, and opened his eyes briefly.

_You don't remember me, _I said, focusing on only him for the moment.

I turned away from him, noticing but not caring about the changes he had undergo in the last hour. He had changed clothes—well, I had changed his clothes—because there was blood all over his old shirt. His hair was a little messed up, but it gave him a cute rugged look that worked well with his blue and black plaid shirt.

He blinked a few times and I stood up, readying myself for the exit. He looked around the room, and then realized I did not belong and did a double take.

"Who—" His throat was tight, and he cleared it before speaking again, "Who are you?"

But I was out the door, before he got the question out. I sped through the hotel, invisible to all human eyes.

I ran quickly to my Damon, knowing I was leaving James with no memory, no answers. Only unanswered questions.

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks soo much for reading this. _

_I'm sorry this didn't move the story forward too much, but I wanted you guys to get to know Jayne a little better. _

_Let me know what you all think, and thanks soo much for reading this and for all of the positive input I've gotten. It really makes me happy when I see I got a review. _

_Anyways, let me know what you think! :)_


	10. Hello Again

Jayne _2010_

I stopped when I was down the street from the club. I figured I could walk the rest of the way, not wanting to chance the fact that someone might see me walking up to it.

Walking was slow, but it was still nice. The entire time I ran here (maybe all of about 30 seconds?), I worried about Damon. It was odd when his mood even _slightly _varied from his comical, kind and loving tone, much less when he sounded completely scared.

I didn't have to wait in line at the French Club in front of me. The security guard was a…_friend _of ours. "Hello, Ms. Jayne, you look beautiful tonight, as usual." He said, motioning towards the door. I could feel the glares of everyone in line, and I had to grin.

"Thank you, Jack." I walked passed him and immediately, my eyes found Damon. I ran to him, faster than anyone's eyes could have followed, and he stood up to hug me. he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt at home. As much as I loved being 'naked' in front of myself, Damon was my home, my eternal happiness. I smiled into his chest, and then looked at him and saw his expression. His eyes were tight, and he was staring passed me, at the back corner. "What's going o—" I said, but I was interrupted by an all-too familiar voice.

"Hello, Jayne." She said smoothly.

My body froze against Damon. Every ounce of me was screaming to run.

_Don't feel, _I reminded myself, and then I was only apathetic. I turned my head, and smiled boastfully at the girl in front of me. "Hello, Katherine."


	11. Lovelovelove

Damon_ 1864_

Jayne turned, confidence radiating off of her like rays coming off of the sun. "Hello, Katherine."

She seemed completely unfazed. I had to applaud her; even I freaked out when I saw Katherine.

"Look who I ran into this morning." I said, tone full of boredom.

"What a…surprise." Jayne said, still only looking at Katherine.

"A pleasant one, I'm sure." Katherine said, just as much ice to her voice as I remembered.

Neither of them looked at me when I spoke, "Of course," Sarcasm seeping through my tone.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Jayne's tone was still composed, but she lost the cocky attitude now, and instead sounded like a bothered child.

"I was just in the neighborhood."

My eyes were still fixed on Katherine. "What did you come back for?" I tried to control my tone for Jayne; I couldn't let her hear it.

Seeing here there, seeing Katherine in front of me, it was like being back in 1864 all over again. She still smiled her same grin, and I still felt how I was affected by it. Her eyes still looked deep into my soul; she saw right through me; she _knew _me. I kept my face in the same expression; Jayne, I had to save Jayne from this horror.

My thoughts stuttered when I thought 'this horror'. Which horror? The fact that Katherine was in front of us, any neither of us knew why? Or the fact that when I saw her, I realized I still loved her?

Jayne loved me. A few days ago, I would have said I loved her too. I glanced quickly at Jayne, and tried to convince myself she was all I need. She was, after all, the only thing that pushed me through to make it _this _far after everything that happened. Without her? I would have died many years ago. She was, in so many ways, my crutch; my life support. Now that Katherine's here, will that change? I wouldn't let it. I willed myself not to care, and then Katherine was just a girl.

I left my expression composed, but inside, I could feel myself crumbling like it was 1864 all over again.

* * *

_Hey guys. _

_Sorry the last two chapters have been short; but with everything happening, I"m trying to get it in as many Points of views as possible. :) (that was a hint for future things to come)_

_Also-I start school again tomorrow, which means chapters might have a week or so in between. Sorry but I'll write and post as much as possible._

_Thank you so much for reading this! You all have no idea how much it means to me. :) _

_Xo,_

_SamanthaJayne _


	12. Pissing People Off

Katherine _2010_

Jayne and I were having a stare-down.

We both kept our eyes on each other, cocky grins glues in place, sizing each other up.

I could feel her power; she was strong, having just fed, but I knew with my age, I was a hell of a lot stronger.

"What do you want, Katherine?" She said, tone full of disdain and annoyance.

I smiled, knowing I was raining on her parade. Ahh, how I loved being a bitch.

I put my apathetic tone on, and glanced behind me at the chair. "Oh, you know." I sat down in one smooth motion.

All around us, music was pumping through the walls, people were dancing, laughing, "I was in the neighborhood. Just wanted to say," I leaned back in the chair gracefully, "hey…"

"Well," Jayne said shortly, "Hi. It was nice seeing you…but," Here, she moved quickly to Damon's side, "If you don't mind, we're—"

I interrupted, smiling ever-so sweetly, "Oh, come on Jayne. Don't be rude. Where _are _your manners?" I said, tone all astute and full of arrogance. "Don't you want to catch up?"

Damon rolled his eyes, reminding me that he was there, and then spoke. "Just tell us what you want, Katherine." He wrapped his arm protectively around Jayne. A twinge of annoyance ran through me before I reminded myself that I didn't care. "We both learned long ago that you don't do anything just for the hell of it; you always have _some _form of…" He paused, searching for the write word, "reward."

For a second, I froze, hoping that he would not notice my loss of edge. I put my brave face on, and kept my expression cold as stone, pretending his snide remark did not hurt me.


	13. Dependent

Damon _2010_

Katherine's cool voice was in control of my body.

"Don't pretend like you know me, Damon." Her long eyelashes blinked, and I could feel her beautiful eyes piercing me thoughts, "It's been 145 years."

Could she feel my heart race? Can she see through me? She could feel my energy, sure, but that was easily masked. After 145 years, had she gained the understanding of how to read thoughts?

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my thoughts from even Jayne, "Don't flatter yourself Katherine. I don't want to know you, and this has nothing to _do _with knowing you." It bothered me that Katherine seemed completely fine with seeing me. I put a protective arm around Jayne, trying to protect her from Katherine…and me. My face was still completely composed, "We all know you don't do anything that doesn't benefit you."

Katherine smiled maliciously, which told me she knew I was right. I cursed myself for still knowing her expressions, and I wondered if she still knew mine. Did she ever love me?

I pushed the thoughts aside, and kissed Jayne's head, and then smiled back at Katherine. "Miss _vampire _Jayne here remembers perfectly how selfish you are."

Katherine hissed. She blinked, and then slowly moved her gaze to Jayne, and then back to me. "Damon dear." She pursed her lips, and shifted her weight. "Let's not forget your tiny roll in that."

Now it was my turn to hiss.

Jayne turned to me. "What—" She glanced hurriedly at Katherine, as if trying to will her to go away, "What is she talking about?"

"Oh." I heard Katherine's voice from behind me. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the up and coming Hell. I turned, slowly, but I turned to Katherine.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I said, tone full of anger. Or maybe it was anguish, I couldn't be sure anymore. Jayne was still beside me.

I had to love Jayne. I _had _to love her. She was the only reason I made it as long as I did. And just as I needed it, she took my hand, reassuring me that she was the only one always there for me.

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_I am sooooooooo sorry for not writing. I have a notebook, and I keep writing in there, but I never have time to type it. I'm going to try to pump out a couple more chapters this weekend. I would have written sooner, but my grandma just had surgery for Ovarian Cancer, my best friend has been acting weird. I don't know, but its been a hellofa two weeks. Anyways, I'm hoping to get out more soon._

_Thanks so much for your patience, I owe you all the world._

_XO,_

_Sam_


	14. Predator Becomes the Prey

Jayne _2010_

Damon could not have killed me.

I may not know what happened after, but I know I saw Katherine kill me. In the back of my head, I could feel a small twinge of doubt.

_No! _I told it. I saw it, I know I did. Katherine killed me. I grabbed Damon's hand strongly, to show to him how I loved him, how I needed him, and then I didn't let go.

Katherine's eyes fell on our hands, and she seemed to lean back in her chair a bit. She pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner and then spoke.

"Alright. Look." Her tone was serious now, and she leaned forward, and put her head in her hands, resting on her knees.

Damon and I glanced at each other, and then moved to the love-seat beside Katherine.

Katherine glanced up quickly, and then said, "Follow me."

In an instant, she was gone, and we had no choice but to follow.

We stopped when we reached a hotel room. Katherine had unlocked the door, and she swung inside effortlessly. I sniffed the air quickly, and got no hint of human blood or another Vampire's trail, so Damon and I stepped inside.

Katherine jumped and landed gracefully on the bed, looking like she was bored with our pace. "Sit, sit, hurry up."

Damon, still holding my hand, leaned against the beautiful oak dresser that was across the room from the bed, and I stood beside him.

"Or don't." Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever works for yo—"

"Katherine. The point?"

"Alright, alright." Katherine looked at her nails, and then smiled at their perfection. "I need your help." Her tone was bored again, and her happy expression was lost immediately. "Now, before you go on an _I told you so _speech, I want you to know that _I know, _alright?"

Damon and I looked at each other, confused.

"Someone is trying to kill me."

"And we care, why?" I said, mostly sarcastically.

"Because. If he kills me, he'll kill everyone I changed…and that includes—"

"Us." Damon finished her sentence.

"Why are they trying to kill you?"

"Because I hurt them."

"Who are they?" I asked, because it seemed like the obvious question.

"It's not fun to be the Prey, is it?" Damon sneered.

The questions were coming at a million miles an hour now.

"What did you do?"

"I _hurt them."_

"_Who _are they?" I asked again, tone verging impatience.

"How many?" Damon's question.

"Two, I believe."

"Who—"

"How old are they?"

"Younger than I, but I think they might go to the elders if they do not succeed."

"Katherine." Damon stopped, and looked at me, and I locked eyes with Katherine. "_Who _are they?"

Katherine stood up, and for the first time in my life, I saw her nervous.

"It's Stefan…" Katherine paused, "And his new girlfriend, Elena."

For a moment, everything was still.


End file.
